Wolves
The Wolves are a pack that Ivory saved after Draven tore her to pieces. She had needed companionship, and they provided that. After a vampire attack, six of the wolf pups had survived, but were dying. Without realizing what she was doing, she converted the pups. Together, they trained to hunt and became a family. The alpha pair are lifemates, but the others were alone. Over time, they learned to become Ivory's tattoos, protecting her back. They accepted Ivory as their leader and sister. If it wasn't for Ivory, the pack would have fed on humans and wildlife, causing chaos and death unlike any other. Ivory's control over them, keeping watch over their predatory instincts, and love for her pack, is what allowed Mikhail to say they could continue to live, though keeping such wild creatures from reproducing too many pups is essential. The Wolves became an inspiration for Isai when he and Julija took in six Shadow Cats. Dark Slayer When they find Razvan, they are leery of him. However, as time goes on, they warm up to him as Ivory's mate. The alpha pair attach themselves to Razvan, while the remaining three go to Ivory. This is more than protecting Ivory's mate, but showing that they accept Razvan as the alpha over Ivory, who is above the alpha pair. Dark Wolf Ivory and Razvan give Dimitri and Skyler a litter of pups that had been left to starve by a vampire. The couple is thrilled, and Skyler is excited to learn how to hunt and care for them. At the time, Skyler feared that she and Dimitri wouldn't have children, which made the gift of the pups even more special. Dark Blood Branislava and Zev mention that they would like to have a set of Carpathian Wolves themselves after seeing Ivory and Razvan with their pack. Ivory sadly says that they have been warned about letting the pack produce offspring, and the fact that Skyler has the next generation means that the pack won't be having any more pups any time soon. Due to an ambush designed to trap Dimitri and Skyler, a wolf was injured. As luck would have it, one of the Wolves finds his lifemate in her. She is converted to save her, adding one more to their happy family. Names Known Wolves in Ivory and Razvan's Pack * Raja: male, lifemate to Ayame and alpha male under Ivory and Razvan * Ayame: female, lifemate to Raja and alpha female under Ivory and Razvan * Blaez: male, lifemate to Gynger and Raja's second in command * Farkas: male * Rikki: female * Gynger: female, lifemate to Blaez Known Wolves in Skyler and Dimitri's Pack * Frost: male * Moonglow: female, nicknamed Moon, sister to Shadow * Shadow: male, brother to Moonglow, lifemate to Misty and alpha male under Skyler and Dimitri * Sonnet: male * Misty: female, lifemate to Shadow and alpha female under Skyler and Dimitri Trivia * The Wolves are the first wildlife to be converted. ** The pack they originated from had taken care of Ivory for generations, and had been forced to feed from Ivory at times, allowing the five pups to grow with some form of psychic ability that allowed Ivory to convert them. * The Wolves are the first time we see anything that resembles a tattoo on a Carpathian, though they sometimes take the form of an ankle-length coat instead. Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Females Category:Carpathians (converted)